


Wrong Number

by Joanna_wch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_wch/pseuds/Joanna_wch
Summary: 他们过着截然不同的生活，在各自的人生轨道上按部就班地前行，看似幸福，实际孤独。格林德沃坐在宽大的办公室里，却感觉不到幸福；邓布利多走在广阔的山谷里，却感觉只身一人。一通电话联系起了他们，不过问是谁，不在乎是谁，可能是任何人，但这不重要，有一个人陪自己聊聊，也好。只不过，没想到会是你。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 5





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> 受迈尔尼的《战争》启发。

兜兜转转，我遇见了很多的人，见过了很多的事，最后还是只有你真正走进过我的心。  
这是盖勒特·格林德沃非常普通的一天。他时常觉得自己就是一个陀螺，努力让所有的惆怅和消极情绪随着离心力甩出自己的生活，只留下最核心最必要的感情，而那些感情都留给了事业。他对于事业保持着旁人无法理解的热情，他严谨地生活方式让他的生活少了很多的色彩，但是他觉得这是一种优势，这让人免于不必要的痛苦，他每天六点半起床，按照不变的流程穿衣洗漱上班，然后在上班的时候对下属严格要求，七点的时候秘书文达会给自己端来一杯浓缩咖啡，他会坐在总裁的办公室的旋转椅上整理文件，梳理今天需要做的事情。忙活一上午，批阅一些文件，可能会按照日程开会，中午去公司的食堂随便的吃一些套餐，他有听说过自己的职员都害怕在食堂遇见总裁，也不明白为什么明明自己有专门的私人餐厅，却还是不去，只是和下属一起排队然后按照每周每天的推荐菜品，机械地选择套餐。有的时候，格林德沃觉得自己有点忘记品尝美食的感受了，好像那已经是很遥远的事情了，每天中午自己吃进去的不是食物，而是补给，他只是理智的知道需要吃这些才能让自己更好地工作。然后下午的时候继续工作，他可能严肃地批评一些部门任务完成的质量问题，但是他很少真正地发怒，他总是很冷静，不过，这也足以让纽蒙嘉德的员工们感到不寒而栗了。傍晚的时候，职员们会按时下班，特别是那些有家室的人总是在还没有到点的时候就开始收拾东西恨不得赶紧回家，而自己会关在私人办公室里看着落日西沉，公司里的人越来越少，继续工作到深夜才开始收拾。  
他年轻有成，这是商界的一代佳话，白手起家的格林德沃凭借的才华和热情开创出了新的商业模式，在所有人都以为商业已经达到饱和的时候，他创出了自己的一片天地，他又通过口才和吸引人的公司政策招揽了一批又一批杰出的技术人才，丰富了纽蒙嘉德人才库，为纽蒙嘉德注入了一波又一波新鲜的血液。但是当所有人都在为他喝彩，新闻媒体工作者在股市暴涨之后一次次打来电话希望创始人格林德沃先生可以接受采访的时候，他从来没有答应过，外界唯一知道的就只有两件事：接电话的是一位女秘书；格林德沃不愿意接受采访。他甚至专门在公司内开会，向每一位纽蒙嘉德成员强调，不接受采访不泄露公司机密，静下心来做生意，做出业绩让人们看到结果，才是最有意义的事情，而不是放出狠话，做嘴皮子功夫。  
但是凡事在公司呆了有些年的职员都能隐隐约约察觉到格林德沃的变化，刚刚创业没多久的时候，他还是个年轻气盛的人，有着一头耀眼的金发，总是带着笑容，他和职员一起吃饭一起喝酒，在喝醉之后大笑着丢下身份抓起一把吉他就开始一阵乱拨，那时的他对于工作有着无限的热情，他的职员也都在私下里称他是他们最可爱的阳光总裁。但是过了一些年，他在慢慢地变冷，就好像是每一天的色调都在一点点缓慢的从暖色调转向冷色调，短时间内人们还很难发现，但是当人们意识到的时候，突然就适应不了了。他对于工作的热情从火热变成了严谨和严肃，随着年龄的增长，年轻时金色的头发逐渐的变成偏白的淡金色，他说话越来越犀利，温情一点点消失，他尽管还是和职员一起吃饭，但是那些一起喝醉一起玩耍的事情已经被藏进了时光的角落。有的人觉得是随着市值的上升格林德沃作为总裁的身价也越来越高，他自然会摆出一副略有距离感的姿态。但是真正靠近格林德沃的人都知道，他是真的在慢慢的变化，格林德沃这个人随着岁月在一点点的降温，而最明显的一次降温，是在他几年前离婚之后。  
三十五岁的他终于找到了那个人，她是一位漂亮有气质的女士，就连文达都觉得很耀眼，文达察觉到那位女士看着格林德沃的时候眼睛里有着幸福的光，那是一种在看向爱人的时候才会有的眼神，但是文达很少看见格林德沃眼里有那种光，即使是那位女士在办公室里坐在等待格林德沃下班，他也很少抬起头来看她，不过是继续埋头工作脸上也并没有应有的笑意，有的时候文达甚至觉得他对待那位女士的态度就像是对待下属一样，像是对待工作一样，但是因为她确实人很好对各位职员都很礼貌和关心，公司里的大部分职员都还是很喜欢她，私下里小声交流都为老板能找到老板娘事业爱情双丰收而感到高兴，有的人还想和她套近乎，因为她看起来是一位温柔的人，或许在他们结婚之后格林德沃就不会那么严格的对待下属了，职员的日子也能好过一些。婚礼的时候，和格林德沃走得比较近的一些人都被邀请去了，文达坐在座位上看着西装革履的格林德沃和光彩照人的女士一起走向婚姻的殿堂，女士的脸上写满了幸福和爱意，她不断地侧过头去想要和格林德沃有目光的对视，但是格林德沃依旧是一副严肃的模样，脸上挂着没有笑意的笑容，没有看向周围而是一直直视前方。文达不是没有想过格林德沃结婚的时候会是什么样子，她算是最先一批加入纽蒙嘉德的人了，大学刚毕业的她就加入了，她一直以为格林德沃在婚姻的殿堂会恢复多年以前的张扬和快乐，那个金发年轻人的影子会重新出现，而不是依旧冷冷的没有温度。所以说，当格林德沃离婚的时候，文达接过一批需要核实的离婚文件的时候，她并没有很惊讶，就好像这是一件早晚都会发生的事情，但是她抬头看向格林德沃，他并没有流露出一点难过的神情只是闭上眼睛揉了揉眉心，一副很疲倦的模样。  
文达忍不住关心道：“先生，你还好吗？需要喝点什么吗，还是需要休息一下？”  
“嗯？”格林德沃一时间没反应过来她说了什么，“不用了谢谢，帮我处理一下那些就好。”他挥手示意了一下那些离婚文件。  
沉甸甸的一摞文件好像是把他和前妻在一起的短短时光都装了进去，文达深吸了一口气鼓起勇气问道：“如果，先生一开始就不爱她的话，为什么要结婚？”格林德沃明显被这个问题问住了，他笑了一声，“我以为我爱她的，不过现在看来，还是要和爱的热切的人在一起吧。”文达在那天之后又很多次会想起格林德沃的那句话，“爱的热切”，格林德沃心中真的有过那样一个人吗，幸福到会让格林德沃这样越发冰冷的人爱的热切？  
格林德沃今天工作到了晚上十点才准备回去，回到没有人的家中，他养了一只叫安东尼奥的银渐层猫，让他稍微没有那么孤独，尽管他现在已经很累了，他还是习惯性的最后再打开了一下日程安排，大部分的任务都完成了，其他的有一些也都重新调换了时间，不过，他突然惊讶的发现，文达忘记给某一位客户打电话了，格林德沃叹了一口气，放下已经抱在手里的包，一边想着晚上十点应该还不算太晚一边拨通了那位客户的一串电话，这时候他又看了一眼日程表，原来今天是夏至啊。关于夏至的念头转移了他的注意力，这让他并没有注意到自己拨错了电话号码。

这是阿不思·邓布利多非常普通的一天。他时常觉得自己是一朵蒲公英，思绪万千总是想着往远处飞去，他希望能够走到更远的地方去，但是他的根在一片山谷中，他扎根在这里，这里有他爱的家人，有能够带给他灵感的自然。早上的时候，柔光会缓慢地铺满整片山谷，在摇曳的草丛上镀上一片金边，邓布利多会站在厨房前的一扇窗户前，等待水烧开的时候远望着阳光铺就毛茸茸的地毯，他会看着太阳沿着固定的轨道一点点向上挪动，微风会吹进房间，还有窗外自然的沙沙声，这些都能让他平静。在弟弟妹妹都还没有醒来的时候，他会尽量小声地为他们备好早餐，有的时候食材不够了，他就变着方法换一种做法，阿利安娜问起的时候，就说是在网上看到了新的做法想要尝试一下。吃完早餐，阿利安娜就会收拾好东西在门口亲吻他的双颊，向他告别，她在山谷的另一边支教，邓布利多必须承认阿利安娜非常适合这个工作，正是因为每天见到她喜欢的孩子，她才会这么快乐这么有成就感。但是由于这份工作很偏志愿性，收入自然是很少了。而弟弟阿不服思一边忙着补课一边去小酒馆打工也总是非常的辛苦，有的时候他喝醉了的时候会自暴自弃地对哥哥醉醺醺地说自己多么后悔没有珍惜读书的时间，当时居然还不屑于读书，现在又要忙着打工又要忙着多学点东西，去找更好的工作。阿不思会拍拍他的肩膀，阿不服思会使劲地推开他的手，背过去悄悄抹眼泪。但是在他清醒着的时候，每次家里又一次没钱吃饭的时候，他就会开始破口大骂说是阿不思这个当哥哥的一点责任都没有，开始指着阿不思堆在角落里的一堆卖不出去的画作，会开始嘲讽他的辛辛苦苦写出的手稿。  
吃完早餐，弟弟妹妹都会离开家去工作，但是阿不思是自由职业者，写作和绘画是他的主要安排，尽管以他家的经济实力来说自由职业并不是最适合的选择，但是当阿不思一次次望向窗外无尽的田野和蔚蓝的天空的时候，他又觉得这一切都是值得的，自然的美倘若不记录下来他会后悔的。白天的时候，他会带上自己的画板和颜料，背上笔纸，走出家门，走进山谷，开始一天的工作，沉浸在自然的浪漫中，看着影子慢慢转向，他会忘记时间。在山谷里写生的时候，他很少能看见人，高锥克山谷里住的人很少，但是他还是会画在田园里奔跑的人，画在夕阳下追逐玩耍的人，还是会写下山谷里一个个感人的故事。虽然阿不服思一再否认他的职业，但是每当阿不思在山谷中度过了一天之后，满足感和成就感会淹没自己，告诉自己，这一切都是值得的。  
他一般会在黄昏的时候和一天的余晖相伴，拖着很长的影子一个人哼着曲走回家，衣服上会挂上树叶，会带上自然的味道，花香还是木香？他走的很惬意，任由山谷里的柔风拨乱自己的红发，他会自己吃吃地笑起来，莫名其妙的开心。回到家中他会开始为弟弟妹妹准备晚餐，或者更准确的来说是夜宵，他们总是工作到很晚，有的时候为了等阿不服思回家，他都在餐桌上睡着了，蜡烛摇晃的橘色光芒写满疲倦，他托着下巴看着蜡油一点点滴下，不知不觉就睡着了。有的时候，阿不思故意的想要晚一点回家，想要在山谷自然的怀抱中呆得更久一些，而不是回到家中，这不是说他不爱家人，只是，在家的时间似乎会无限的延长，一个人在家等待的时候，孤独和寂寞会突然如潮水一般涌上心头，随着夜幕降临，一个人吃着微冷的饭，吃完了又计算一下这个月来一家人的开销和收入，心脏被丢进一个冰窟，白天在山谷里沐浴的所有的阳光也不足以让人摆脱现实的残酷和冰冷。当他一个人躺在卧室的时候，他想逃离这个地方，想要不顾一切的收拾好行李，背上自己的画板走向地平线的方向，彻底成为浪漫的宠儿，彻底摆脱现实的折磨。  
每过一段时间，当阿不服思或者阿利安娜检查账本的时候，家里就会爆发一场争执，主要是阿不服思单方面的愤怒，“你干什么职业都好，干嘛一定要做这种赚不到钱的工作啊！”，“真不知道你脑子里哪根筋抽了！”，“你心里有我和阿利安娜吗！？你知道你那些你的颜料和画纸花去了我们多少的积蓄吗？”，“行，你有本事真的画出点东西来，能卖钱吗？能吗？！”阿利安娜会拉住阿不服思让他不要吵了，但是从她悲伤的双眼里，阿不思还是看到了难过和责备。随着时间一点点过去，他们的日子并没有向好的方向发展，每天和自然还有家人相依为命让他很少和外界的人有什么过多的交流，突然有一天吃饭的时候，阿不服思冷不丁地说：“哥，你去结婚吧。最好能傍个大款，实在不行一般的也行，我们家就靠我们三个真的撑不下去了。”阿不思震惊的抬起头看着弟弟，但是他却是一副非常正经和认真的表情，他又看看妹妹，她低着头，咬着嘴唇，这或许是他们商量过的事情吧。最开始阿不思并没有把这句话当回事，但是后来弟弟妹妹总是明示暗示希望家里多一个成员，“哥哥，你这么好看，一定很多人喜欢的，我们周末要不去城市里转转吧？”阿利安娜有时也会旁敲侧击。  
年初的时候，阿不思卖出了自己的一幅画，画的是山谷的自然风光为背景，两个远远的人在余晖下奔跑，售价倒也不算很高，也算是勉勉强强可以支撑一段时间家用了，被买家问起是哪里来的灵感的时候，他支支吾吾的说是想起了以前的一些很遥远的事情，但是当买家想问些细节的时候，他却说是不太方便透露，这不免让对方有些失落，之后也就没了联系。阿利安娜和阿不服思听了都很生气地认为阿不思不应该这样，而是应该顺着别人希望的方向深入交流，说不定以后还能有更多的生意呢！但是阿不思只是苦笑着摇了摇头，一个人回到了卧室。  
夏天一点点回到身边，天气越来越暖和，山谷的景色也在慢慢发生着变化，阿不思还是安安静静地画着自己的画，阿不服思在学习上有了进步，阿利安娜在支教的地方认识了现任男友，岁月的车轮向前滚动着。邓布利多还是像往常一样在傍晚的时候回到家中，今天弟弟妹妹回来的都还算比较早，他们在餐桌前闲聊了一些今天的趣事儿，然后回到各自的房间里。阿不思依旧呆在客厅里，他给自己倒了一小杯酒，喝着酒望着窗外缀满星星的天幕，夏日的风吹去了他脸上的疲倦，让他感到一阵阵惬意：夏天到了呢。  
当墙壁上的闹钟敲响时，阿不思才意识到已经是晚上十点了，正准备洗好杯子就回到房间，电话就响了，他赶紧跑过去接起电话，心想着谁会这么晚打来电话啊，一边举起电话。

“你好，这里是高锥克山谷的……”邓布利多还没来得及说是邓布利多家。对方就打断了自己：“请问你是艾里克·兰谢尔先生吗？”  
“对不起，但是我想你打错电话了。抱歉，晚安。”邓布利多正准备挂断电话，对方就大声的说：“请等一下，你刚刚说你是在高锥克山谷吗？”  
邓布利多犹豫了一下不知道该不该过多的告诉这位不明来路的陌生人任何其他的信息，不太确定的回答：“是的……”  
“你介意告诉我，你们家的名字吗？”对方冒犯的说道。  
“我，呃，觉得还是不说比较好，毕竟不太认识您。”邓布利多犹豫了一下还是不愿多说了。一段短暂的沉默之后，对方向自己道歉，然后挂断了电话。

格林德沃在办公室坐立不安，他拿着手机，躺进了皮沙发，“高锥克山谷”这个遥远的地方，回忆一点点回到脑中，那真的是很久以前的事情了，就好像是一场梦一样，过了太久以至于格林德沃都怀疑这是否是真正发生过的事情。几分钟之后，他又重新拨回了那一串错误的号码，只等了几秒钟，对方又接起了电话。  
格林德沃不知道为什么就是感觉有点紧张，他一来就说：“你好，呃，还是我。夏至快乐。”对方明显怔住了，但是格林德沃听到他噗嗤一笑“谢谢你，你也是。夏天的晚风吹着好舒服的。”对方温柔地说。  
“我这里吹不到风。但我听见了你那边的风声。”格林德沃努力继续这场谈话，他平躺在沙发上，望向落地窗外的繁华世界，一个人在办公室内点燃了一根烟。  
对方花了一些时间来接下他的话，但是不管他说什么都好，格林德沃想，只要不挂断电话就好“先生你叫什么名字呢？”格林德沃向黑暗中吐了一个烟圈，想了想如果自己告诉他自己是盖勒特·格林德沃，那对方就会和其他人一样了，他不缺少崇拜和畏惧自己的人，但是他却缺少能一起说话聊天的人。  
“Mr. Nobody.”格林德沃笑了笑。  
没想到对方竟然说：“巧了呢，我也是。”  
他们接着又聊了半个小时的样子，虽然其中有不少的时间都是在沉默中寻找话题，但是格林德沃很享受听着对方温柔的声音，很享受和看不见的陌生人的对话。  
“今天也不早了，我要去休息了。晚安先生。”对方告别。  
格林德沃对着空气点了点头，“祝你好梦，晚安。”他熄灭了烟头，躺回沙发上，不知不觉就睡着了。第二天早晨文达走进办公室的时候，看见他还躺在沙发上睡的很安稳，吓了一大跳，赶紧看了看日程表，想着今天难道是什么特殊的日子。

邓布利多第二天依旧去山谷里画画，但是也不知道为什么他的心情就是很好，晚上回家之后，闹钟敲响十点，他又忍不住走向电话，拨通了昨天的那一通电话。“你好！”邓布利多比昨天更有了些热情，“是我，你今天过的怎么样？”邓布利多心里还是挺虚的，一想到对方可能觉得自己有病，他就有些紧张。  
不过幸好，对方那位先生笑了笑，并没有问他打电话干嘛，而是说：“今天工作很累，谢谢你打电话，我好久没和人好好聊天了。”  
“你是做什么职业的呢？”邓布利多好奇的问。  
“特殊职业。”对方一本正经的说，但声音里带着点调调。  
邓布利多脑子里面一下子闪过了好几个名词，让他不知道回答什么。  
“哈哈，我是个商人。”对方见邓布利多没有回复，赶紧说道。  
邓布利多呼了一口气“我是一个画家。”  
“画家挺好的，很有才华，还能见到很多有趣的人和事情。”  
“是，也不是。”接着邓布利多讲起了自己一边喜欢自己的工作认为是一种享受，一边说经济上的结局和现实的束缚，他讲到一半才意识到自己竟然一直在消极的诉苦，对方就安安静静的听着，他赶紧道歉，没想到对方叹了一口气：“各有各的苦衷啊，我也很爱自己的工作，我甚至有点工作狂的特质”对方哈哈大笑了起来，邓布利多很喜欢听他笑的声音，那种自由和张扬让他想起夏天的阳光，“但是我越来越难融入，我感觉我越来越没有感情，我不再想和别人交流，我……”他想了想正确的词“非常的，孤独。”接着他又讲起了离婚的事情，说起自己本想努力去爱，但是已经失去爱的能力的感觉。  
“为什么？”邓布利多关切地说，“为什么会失去爱的能力了？”  
但是对方只是淡淡地说：“今天已经很晚了，以后再说吧，晚安。”

格林德沃后来总是能在十点钟的时候和那个已经不再陌生的人通话，他必须承认，尽管从来没有见过对方，他却感觉对方比现在自己周围的很多人都更了解自己，都更有话题可聊。或者说，格林德沃自己反思，正是因为看不见对方，不知道那些外在的东西，他才更愿意和对方交流吧。在几个月的时间里，他们每天都会通话，谈了很多，看过的书，经历的事，对方会给自己描述高锥克山谷景色的变化，时间一点点过去，格林德沃觉得自己在慢慢的恢复温情，他觉得对方是一个知己的存在，是一个树洞，他隐隐约约的觉得对方是在乎自己的，而自己也是在乎他的，虽然他们可能相距了很远很远，但是他们的心的距离却好近好近。  
后来有一天，对方突然问道：“我突然想起来很久以前你说你失去爱的能力了，但是当时你忘记解释了。”  
格林德沃顿了顿，这会涉及一个他不太愿意讨论的私密话题；他的过去，他深吸了一口气，讲起了以前的故事：“我年轻的时候，也曾经在一个山谷呆过，不是高锥克山谷，”格林德沃故意强调道。“我在那里遇见了一个很美的人，他有着令我炫目的灵魂，我们一起在山谷里玩耍一起聊天，在那个夏天我们相爱，我从来没有想过自己有幸可以和这么美好的人在一起，我想要每时每刻都和他在一起，想要和他一起有着灿烂的未来，但是后来我们还是分开了。我确实创出了事业，但是我不快乐，我找不到能和我聊天的人，原来那家伙在我心里挖了个洞呢！”格林德沃开玩笑的说  
“为什么分开呢？”对方问道。  
“我想着走出去，想要去闯荡出一片事业，但是他想留下来。”  
对方又问：“你挽回过他吗？”  
格林德沃无奈的说：“分开之后，我们就没了联系，我有段时间觉得有他没他都无所谓，我想我还是在赌气吧，等我意识到我很需要他的时候，已经很多年过去了。”  
一阵沉默。  
格林德沃一想到曾经的岁月就感到心中一阵绞痛，“我不断的反思自己，我想是因为我的暴躁和强势让对方害怕了，我们大吵了一架，他就离开了我。”然而对方静静地说“可我觉得先生很温柔。”接着他又说：“其实我也有差不多的经历，我现在因此也还没有结婚。我之前遇见的那个人，特别的张扬但是也有很温柔的时候，我每天都离不开他，我们聊了好多，未来、人生，那段时间我好憧憬未来，一想到未来有这样金灿灿的人在身边，我就觉得好幸福，不管做什么，不管生活的怎么样，我都会幸福。”  
“后来他也走了，”对方苦笑了两声“难道相爱的人都一定要分开嘛！他一个人走了，带走了我全部的爱，后来我们就没有联系了。想来，竟然已经过了这么，这么多年了。”  
格林德沃不知道为什么眼眶有些湿润，他已经很多年没有哭过了，或许是同情对方的遭遇，也或许是想起了过去的岁月。他不知道，电话的那边的人，盖住了电话的听筒，捂着嘴流泪满面。  
“晚安。”格林德沃突然说，他听到对方带着哭腔闷闷地回应。  
格林德沃失眠了。

后来又过了好几个星期，他们都对之前那次悲伤的谈话避而不谈，好像从来没有发生过一样，邓布利多好几次都想要知道这个先生的名字和住址，想要去拜访这位朋友，但是他一直不知道如何开口，对方也一直从来都没有问过，邓布利多害怕也许知道了姓名之后，就不能像以前那样无忧无虑地聊天了。  
不过今天对方终于问了：“嗯，话说我想给你寄点礼物可以嘛，马上就要新年了，我们聊了大半年我却连你的名字都不知道呢。”对方轻松的笑了笑。  
邓布利多心想：终于。  
“阿不思·邓布利多。我住在高锥克山谷。”邓布利多正想反问对方的名字，电话就被对方挂断了。

格林德沃抓乱了自己的头发，现在是十点半，他迫不及待的开始胡乱的把东西丢进行李箱，拨通了文达的电话：“文达，这是急事。现在帮我订一张去高锥克山谷的机票，尽快，越快越好。还有推掉我之后几天的安排，全部。”文达答应了，几分钟后又打来电话：“先生，没有前往高锥克的飞机，只有火车。”  
“火车也行，火车也行！尽快就好！”格林德沃暴躁的合上了行李箱。

邓布利多不明白发生了什么，或许对方只是不小心挂断了吧，但是不好的预感让他有些不安，第二天十点的时候，他又来到电话前，等待那坚持了大半年的电话，他心里有好多的问题想问，想要继续去了解他。但是十点，十点十分，十点十五分，以前对方从来没有迟过这么久，他拨通了对方的号码，却只听到“您拨打的电话已关机。”他失落的回到餐桌边，双眼无神的看着窗外。突然门被人敲响了，敲的很急很大声，“来啦，来啦！”邓布利多匆匆拉开门。  
他还没看清是谁，就被紧紧抱在了怀里，眼前是一头淡金色的头发。  
他听见肩上的人用熟悉的声音说道：“电话那边是我，是盖勒特。”  
眼泪顺着邓布利多的脸颊滑落。


End file.
